Flavored Kisses
by sarahtheweirdo
Summary: Drabbles of Edward, Roy, Jean, and others with Kagome and the gang. Various pairings. Chapter Three: Why is Roy so happy in the office? Find out and see! Fullmetal Alchemist xover
1. Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just a computer...

Summary for current stories: Drabbles of Edward, Roy, Jean, and others with Kagome and the gang. [Various pairings.

Summary for this chapter: Inu-Yasha takes Kagome and Edward gets pissed off. What will he do now?

Pairing: Edward/Kagome

Rated: PG

- -- - -- - -- -

**Flavored Kisses**

**Chapter One:**

**Lemon Kisses**

- -- - -- -

"Kagome!" Edward yelled at for her as Inu-Yasha jumped away with her on his back. Kagome reached out her hand and only received air to hold onto as she looked shocked at his way.

He knew it was impossible that he had been there in the first place but damnit! He wanted to be there for Kagome.

It had been hard for them to understand one another. It was language that seemed to be troublesome. But, with Kagome's books of English grammar he was able to understand her. Or for the lack of better word he could say.

He was lucky to have her!

Without her, he would be nothing but simple man on a mission to go back home.

Ever since the day he was sent into this world, he wondered if it was a curse for him to get into trouble. Or maybe it was his mission to get to the ones he...

Loved?

So it was only minor that he ended up in Japan instead of Germany. He could take this... right?

Right?

Without another word, Kagome unleashed the big dogs as she said one single word to stop Inu-Yasha in his tracks.

"Osuwari!"

Edward only grinned at her in with a big 'thank you' as he ran towards her and gave her a huge hug, in his appreciation. What better way then to hug the one you love?

Oops, did I just say love? No, just someone he really likes. A lot.

- -- - -- -

A/N: Well, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it to some extent. I'm going to regularly update as much as I can. If I can't, then I can't.


	2. Apple Cinnamon

A/N: Inspiration hit me with this when I thought of the song that inspired me. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in _this_ chapter. Especially not American Idol...

Inspiration: My World by SR-71

Summary for this chapter: Kain thinks Kagome's pretty. Enough said.

Pairing: Kain/Kagome

Rated: G

- -- - -- - -- -

**Flavored Kisses**

**Chapter Two:**

**Apple Cinnamon Kisses**

- -- - -- -

"She's so pretty!" Kain Furey said as he watched a particular girl with Riza Hawkeye. Some of the soldiers were in the parking lot and it was a very nice clear day.

Kagome Higurashi was watching someone close, as she puts it and enjoyed the view. It was clear out and she was enjoying her day. It was times like these she wished she had a camera with her.

"Who's pretty Furey?" Jean Havoc asked as he smoked his cigarette outside. It was nice out and he enjoyed a good smoke. Looking over to the two girls in the parking lot, his eyes landed on Kagome. "Ah, I see who you mean. She is cute."

"Ain't she! She should enter one of those shows Kagome talks about... What was it called? _American Idol_?"

"No, she said it was a singing show... "

"Oh, then she should enter a beauty contest. She'd win for sure!"

Jean chuckled at his friend and patted him on the shoulder as stars started to shine in his eyes. "I think you should calm down before you make a ruckus about something else." He did a small drag of his cigarette and steam streamed out of his mouth.

"But wouldn't she make a great mother, I wonder... Hmm." Kain hummed to himself as he walked over to the two woman talking merrily to one another. They both quieted down when Riza finished the conversation. "Kagome, would you like to... go to the park with me? It's not too far away and I'm sure Roy-"

"I would love to! Let's go!" Kagome grabbed onto his hand and started to walk towards the street. Kain giggled to himself as they walked together.

A wonderful relationship? I wonder...

- -- - -- -

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Pineapple

A/N:_** I gotten hit with pure inspiration again by another song. I hope you enjoy it. Criticism is taken with pleasure.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, goddamnit!

Inspiration: "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus

Summary for this chapter: Why is Roy so happy in the office? Find out and see!

Pairing: Roy/Kagome

Rated: PG-13

**Flavored Kisses**

**Chapter Three:**

**Pineapple Kisses**

**Part One**

_Something was __**deadly**__ wrong here..._

Roy Mustang has been extremely happy for some odd reason in the office. Jean Havoc had noticed the sudden change from the other day- dopy yet not so happy- Roy from this one.

He seemed to do his paperwork without a complaint, humming to himself.

"Oh yeah, something _is_ wrong here... " Jean whispered to himself as he worked in his station as Roy worked at his desk. He was doing regular paperwork, have to send one thing to another to places beyond the sea and crap like that.

Jean gotten up from his desk and walked casually over to the happy Colonel. "Hey chief, why are you so happy this time? It can't be a promotion, now can it?"

"Nope, better than a promotion!" Roy chuckled to himself.

If Jean had his cigarette in his mouth, it would have fallen out from surprise. "Better than a promotion?! What is it?!"

Looking around, no one was really there except for Kain Furey who was finishing up on work and was about to leave. "Good-bye sirs!" He said in a rush before closing the door on both men. Silence was greeted before Roy spoke up again.

"Want to know why I'm so happy?" He smirked, looking cocky in his chair as he waited patiently for Jean to say something. His dark eye looking straight at him, his patched eye not visible from an incident not too long ago.

"Yes, it has been driving me up the wall and down again. I've been wondering all day and so... I gotta know." Jean replied.

Roy's evil smile turned into a soft one and sighed happily. "I'm meeting Kagome Higurashi, tomorrow night. She said she's going take me to her world."

Jean's eyes widened in surprise. Were they an item now? It was a surprise that they were even seeing each other.

You see, Kagome had come from the future from a different universe and somehow stumbled upon Roy as she puts it. They had been at the old ruins of the underground city when they saw Kagome in a church looking confused. Luckily, she wasn't hurt or anything like that.

It must have been love at first sight for Roy. He adores the girl to no end but he acts like a fool infront of her _all the __**time**_. She could only giggle and say that's funny. Boy, Roy had to clean up his act.

"That's better than a promotion... Why?!"

Some people just don't get Roy Mustang.

A/N: I hope you enjoy that. Part two is coming up soon, stay tuned!


End file.
